This invention relates to the production of miniatures and, more particularly, to a method of producing a novel model tree structure and artificial vegetation and the resulting products.
Model trees have long been used by both hobbyists and professionals. Architectural model makers utilize model trees both to simulate existing green areas and to enhance their artistic license. Model trees used in constructing architectural models have heretofore been constructed by casting a trunk and limb structure and then stretching steel wool over the limbs and finally adhering a granular material to simulate the tree foliage. While a realistic tree results, there are several disadvantages. One is the relatively great expense in constructing such a tree. The trunk and limb structure is cast from molten metal generally containing in excess of 85% by weight tin which is a relatively expensive metal. Thus, while the trees have been accepted for professional architectural models, they have never been used to any extent in the more competitive model railroad industry.
Another reason for the lack of acceptance of the trees used by architectural model makers in the model railroad industry is the fact that the steel wool used to hold the simulated foliage on the tree tends to drop particles of the ferrous metal which is attracted by the magnetic field and static electricity set up by the electrified track. The steel wool ultimately reaches the track and is picked up by the engine possibly causing damage to is.
It has heretofore been thought that less expensive metals, such as lead, could not be used in any significant quantity to cast model trees because of the poor flow characteristics of the metal. Another reason for the relatively high cost of trees used heretofore by professionals for architectural models has been the need to employ relatively artistic people to combine the trunk and limb structure with the simulated foliage to present a relatively realistic looking model tree.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a more economical model tree utilizing a method which employs casting of the tree and limb structure from molten metal comprising at least 60% by weight lead and preferably at least 85% by weight lead. The present cost of lead being approximately 1/20 the cost of tin, substantial savings result.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a model tree structure and method for constructing the same which is economically competitive with plastic trees yet is as realistic in appearance as present case metal trees.
It is also an objective of this invention to provide a model tree structure and method of constructing same which is more realistic in appearance than present plastic trees and is characterized by complete absence of ferrous metal and any other substance which would conduct static electricity therefore making it highly utilizable in conjunction with model railroads.
It is also an aim of this invention to provide a model tree structure which is more realistic than model trees heretofore constructed as a result of a larger cross-sectional area being possible for the trunk and limb structure because of substantial savings in the cost of the casting metal.
Still a further objective of this invention is to provide a model tree structure and method of constructing same which is more truly three-dimensional than trees of the prior art as a result of the fact that the pattern from which the tree is constructed is first made in a full three-dimensional form and then is partially flattened prior to placing the pattern in a mold to form the mold cavity.
Another very important object of this invention is to provide a model tree structure as set forth in the foregoing objects which does not require a highly skilled and highly artistic person to assembly the tree and limb structure with the simulated foliage in order to effect a realistic looking model tree.
As a corollary to the above object, an aim of the invention is to provide a method of constructing model trees wherein the simulated vegetation for the tree and limb structure is completed off of the tree and then pulled over the tree limbs as a final step.
It is another one of the aims of the present invention to provide novel simulated vegetation covering and method of making same which provides for substantially complete forming of the simulated vegetation on a production line basis thus resulting in labor saving and requiring less artistic talent.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide simulated vegetation covering as described in the foregoing aim and method of constructing same which can be utilized with any type of tree and limb structure and on all types of surfaces.
Still another important objective of the invention is to provide for simulated vegetation covering and method of constructing same which is characterized by an absence of any ferrous metal and any other substance which could conduct static electricity therefore making the vegetation highly utilizable with model railroads.